


It`s My Life (acoustic)

by svala



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Drama, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Video: Derek`s been trapped between worlds, his past, the future, and the now. Ever since the bombs dropped he`s been living a violent life, until the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It`s My Life (acoustic)

  


Program Used: Corel Videostudio ProX3

Title: "It`s My Life" (acoustic) by Bon Jovi  
Lenght: 3.49 min.  
File: 29+MB WMV

Character: Derek Reese  
Category: drama, character, angst

WARNING: Blood & major character death

SPOILER: ALL of TSCC, season 1-2

VIMEO STREAMING  
  


password: derek

Download [@FileFactory](http://www.filefactory.com/file/504d3bkwy3k1/n/IML_TSCC_Derek_02.13.wmv)  



End file.
